


like lips around a whimper

by uhhherynn



Series: IF WE CLOSE ALL OUR EYES TOGETHER [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Felching, Fingerfucking, Hurt/Comfort, Louis just got spanked and he wants Harry to make it all better, M/M, Rimming, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhherynn/pseuds/uhhherynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just got spanked by Liam and he needs Harry to make it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like lips around a whimper

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic series, ahhh! My resolution for 2015 was to starting writing fan fiction, because my goals for self-improvement are very lofty.
> 
> "IF WE CLOSE ALL OUR EYES TOGETHER" is a never-ending smutty series, with a smattering of plot, based around the idea that One Direction are in a polyamorous relationship with each other. Which they are, obviously (except not REALLY, so chill, Modest—this is all just my "imagination"). 
> 
> PS: Everyone in this series is #TeamVers they will ALL top and bottom at some point. They're generous like that.
> 
> (The chapter art is by me, but please hit me up if you know the sources/own the images, I want to give credit where it's due!)

 

 

Louis didn’t expect Zayn or Preston to be loitering outside when he staggered off the bus. He found Zayn’s eyes, saw the concern and curiosity, but turned away before the other boy could say anything. His orgasm had burned away the anger and humiliation he’d been carrying, but now he felt raw and vulnerable. He needed Harry. 

It had been just the two of them in the beginning, since the X-Factor and through producing their first album. The other boys had joined their relationship over the course of the UAN tour. Now, he couldn’t imagine their relationship without any one of them, but his bond with Harry would always be special. 

He hurried as best he could on wobbly legs, ignoring Preston calling his name and pulling the bus door open. Louis winced as he climbed the steps. Performing later that night was going to be interesting. He couldn’t wait to see the fans’ theories on why he was walking funny. They’d blame Harry, no doubt, and they weren’t wrong—except on the nights it was Zayn, Niall, and/or Liam’s fault. 

Louis could hear Harry snoring, and he actually smiled at the sound. He found their youngest love stretched out on his side on the couch and reached to brush stray curls from his face. He tried to steady his voice as he roused him, “Hazza?”  

He gave the same curls an affectionate pull, which Harry loved, and persisted, “Harold? Wake up.” 

Curly finally responded, blinking his eyes open and starting to sit up, mumbling, “Mm, what? Did I oversleep?” 

Harry didn’t give him the chance to reply, springing to his feet when he took in his condition. Louis pressed against Harry’s long torso as the other boy drew him close and asked, “What the fuck happened?” 

Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Liam and I…” He felt more at peace with this newfound thing between him and Liam, but saying it aloud was still a challenge. 

“Did you talk to him? You need to talk this out, you two can’t go on stage like this, they’ll—” 

“He spanked me, like… proper.”

  

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

 

Harry could have sworn he’d set an alarm to make sure he didn’t nap too long, so he was confused when Louis woke him up. Those thoughts evaporated instantly when he got a good look at the boy standing before him. Louis looked wrecked, that’s the only way he could describe it. He was amazed by how small Louis felt in his arms. 

Harry pulled back to look down at Louis when he clarified what he and Liam had done. He searched Louis’ face, trying to read how he felt about what had happened. He seemed… frayed, but there wasn’t any anger on his face. He lifted a big hand to tame Louis’ fringe gently.  

“Are you… are you okay with that?”  

Louis certainly wasn’t kicking and screaming the way he had been after last night’s spanking. 

“Yeah, um.” Harry watched closely as Louis spoke. “I think, maybe… we’ll do it again—if… if Liam wants to, I know I do.”  

“You liked it that much?” The worry eased from Harry’s face, and he tried a sly smile as he encouraged him. 

Louis seemed to be relaxing as they talked, and the smaller boy even smiled back, affirming, “Yeah. It was… scary, but… it was good. Really good.” 

Harry’s curiosity got the better of him and he bit his lip before whispering hopefully, “Show me?”  

Louis only hesitated a moment before nodding, looking around like he wasn’t sure, until Harry pointed to the couch. He kept a hand on Louis to steady him, because he didn’t seem sure on his feet, and helped him to the floor. Harry licked at his lips as Louis got into position on his knees with his forearms supporting him on the couch. He knelt behind Louis and stroked a hand soothingly down the boy’s back. 

“I love you, Lou bear.” 

“I love you too, Hazza.”

Harry could feel Louis arch his back when he responded and he smirked as he curled his fingers under the waistband of his speckled joggers. The smirk was wiped right off his face as, with a sensitive hiss from Louis, he pulled the pants down over his bum. Harry could not believe what he was looking at—Louis’ big, big bum was bruised red all over with painful welts. He used his longer fingers to oh so gently trace a partial handprint. Liam’s handprint. 

“How does it look?” 

Harry glanced up, Louis wasn’t asking how it looked—he was asking if he _liked_ it.The only thing that kept him from loving it was a creeping jealousy, but he wasn’t sure who he was jealous of, Louis or Liam. He shook the thought from his head before leaning down, pressing his lips to one of the welts colouring Louis’ ass.   

“Your skin is still so warm,” Harry marvelled. He ran his hand across Louis’ full, round cheeks and bit his lip when the other boy squirmed in pain. “Lou, there’s, uh… I think there’s aloe in the bathroom, from when Niall got that sunburn last week, let me grab it.”

 

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

 

Louis wasn’t sure what Harry thought of it all until he kissed a sore cheek and observed how warm the spanking had left his skin. The burning tingle when Harry’s big hand ran across his ass had him writhing, trying to pull away from the touch. He let out a breath when Harry got up to fetch the aloe. He had no idea if that would help a spanking like it did a burn, but it seemed to make sense. 

He gathered himself when Harry returned, looking over his shoulder to watch as he opened the bottle of gel and emptied some over two fingers. Harry experimented first, delicately smearing the cool liquid across Louis’ skin with his digits, and Louis gasped at the sensation. 

“Good?” Harry was quick and hopeful. 

Louis nodded fast, shifting his weight on his knees. “Yeah, yeah—more.” 

He groaned when Harry took his eagerness to heart, flipping the cap on the aloe and drizzling a generous amount directly onto his ass. Louis’ head hung low as Harry slathered the gel across his cheeks with both hands. The combination of dull pain and cooling relief felt so, so good. He whimpered when Harry started to press the heels of his hands into the flesh, squishing his fat cheeks.  

When he got past the sensitivity of his skin, his sore muscles were crying with relief under Harry’s massage. He hummed softly as Harry stroked firmly down the backs of his thighs, too, easing the distraught muscles in his legs. Harry turned his attention back to his ass, kneading the flesh with his huge hands as Louis moaned, “That feels so good.” 

He inhaled sharply and threw his head back in surprise when Harry forced two slick fingers inside his hole. Harry’s weight was against his back suddenly, his mouth at his ear as he leaned over him to purr, “How does _that_ feel?” 

Harry’s voice got even deeper when he was turned on, and he had a dirty mouth, too—a lethal combination that made them all weak. Louis breathed out slowly as Harry screwed the two fingers inside him. “Fuck—really good.” 

“Your ass looks so red and sore, but your tight little hole still looks perfect,” Harry spoke right into his ear, and Louis shivered. “I wish you could see how it looks now with my fingers stuffed inside it. So fucking hot, Louis.” 

The filthy compliments and praise were a needed change of pace from the scolding and embarrassment Liam had dished out. Harry wasn’t fingering him deep enough to reach his prostate, he was just coaxing and teasing his hole. Louis shamelessly pushed his ass back on Harry’s hand for more. 

Harry loomed over top of him, nuzzling into his hair and speaking like he only wanted Louis to hear, as if they weren’t completely alone anyway. “Mmm, you want it baby?” he drawled. 

Louis had started to pant a bit and he bit his lip as he admitted, “Yeah, want it— _need you_ , Harry.”  

He yelped sharply when Harry reached underneath him with his free hand and pinched one of his small nipples—his biggest weakness, by far. 

Harry had sank his long fingers into his ass at the same time, all the way down to the knuckle, as far as he could get them. “Wanna feel you clench on my fingers,” Harry encouraged, thumbing over his nipple the way you’d strum a guitar. 

Louis moaned loudly and his ass cheeks flexed as the muscles inside him clamped down on Harry’s fingers, as he requested. The moment they relaxed, Harry started to finger-fuck him with shallow thrusts. 

“Fuck, Harry, I—” 

“What, baby, what? Tell me.” 

“Shit, that feels—” 

“How does it feel?” 

“So fucking good, it—” 

“What feels good? My fingers fucking your ass? Pinching your nipples? What feels _so fucking good?_ ”

Harry talked a lot during sex, but just as slow as ever, and all his interruptions and questions were intentionally overwhelming. Louis’ cock was rock hard between his legs and he spread them in some vain attempt to hump the floor.

 

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

 

Drizzling the aloe all over Louis’ full, reddened cheeks had reminded Harry of some ridiculous scene in a porno. It also made his cock painfully hard in his impossibly skinny jeans. He kept getting peeks at Louis’ small, dark pink hole, as his cheeks spread under the massage.  

Harry had been trying to restrain himself. Paul would kill them if Louis couldn’t walk by the time they took the stage. He’d warned them before about their “antics” affecting their performance after one too many hoarse voices from pre-show blowjobs had prompted a very awkward conversation with all of them.  

Harry had tried closing his eyes, but somehow groping Louis’ aloe-slick ass like a blind man only turned him on more. He’d opened his eyes and really pushed his thumbs deep through Louis’ muscles as he spread his ass open. He’d swallowed as he stared, Louis completely unaware and lost in the pleasure of the massage, and finally fell to temptation. 

And now Louis was writhing underneath him with Harry’s fingers buried as deeply as possible inside his hole. His other hand underneath Louis, teasing his sensitive nipples but ignoring his cock. Speaking of cocks… Harry desperately needed to free his, the confines of his jeans were unbearable, but which hand was he supposed to use? 

He leaned away from Louis and back onto his haunches, releasing Louis’ hard little nip as he did. He kept his fingers inside Louis’ ass as he worked at his jeans with his newly freed hand, putting his whole arm into it as he finger-fucked him. Harry smirked as Louis spread his knees further a part, really arching his back and giving his ass up to him. 

“It’s so fucking hot how much you want it,” he said triumphantly, partly because pleasing Louis was such a thrill, and partly because his hard-on was finally loose. 

Harry’s cock was as thick and lengthy as Liam’s, but there was one immediate difference between them—Harry’s curved ever so to the right. The lads all joked that that was where his lean came from in photos, but Harry didn’t have any idea what they were talking about, and they only laughed whenever he asked, “What lean?” 

It was tempting to spank Louis as he swiped his hand over a cheek to collect some gel, but he thought better of it, and stroked himself instead. The muscles in his arm were starting to tire, and trying to fuck Louis’ ass with one hand and jerk off with the other was starting to confuse his brain. He pulled his fingers carefully from Louis, groaning at the way the skin around his hole had started to colour from the attention.  

He rocked forward onto his knees, still gripping his cock tightly but using his other hand to pull one of Louis’ cheeks to the side. He buried his face eagerly between them, flattening his tongue to lick firmly at his hole. His groaned echoed Louis’, who had finally gotten a hand between his legs to touch himself as Harry started rimming him.  

Harry would worship at this altar for the rest of his life. 

Harry growled to himself and let go of his cock in favour of using both hands to spread Louis open. He panted as he admired his hole lustfully, using his fingers to dig it open. 

“Such a little hole for such a big ass, Lou. Fuck, I can’t wait to stretch it around me.” 

He rolled his tongue before spitting on Louis’ hole, leaning in quickly when the boy flinched and moaned. He caught his spit with his tongue, licking up Louis’ taint and across his hole. He buried his face in again, turning his head a bit to the side to really suck on the sensitive skin over Louis’ taint. He could hear Louis cursing, which only made him suck harder and bite down 

“Fuck, Harry!”

 

***** ***** ***** *****  *****

 

Louis expected to taste blood considering how hard he was biting his bottom lip as Harry finger-fucked him. He’d panted through it before looking over his shoulder as he heard Harry rustling around. His eyes had rolled back a bit when he saw that Harry had freed his cock—that big cock, fuck, Harry was so hard. Louis leaned his weight on one forearm so he could finally reach between his legs. Thank God and the Rovers, too, because his hand closed around his desperate cock just as Harry tongued his asshole. 

Louis groaned into his forearm as he bowed his head, hiding his face away. He lifted it again quickly when Harry started to suck and bite at his taint, crying out, “Fuck, Harry!” 

Harry’s face and curls kept bumping and brushing across the worried skin on his ass and it made him squirm. He cursed when Harry sank a couple fingers into his hole again, tonguing and sucking wetly at his balls and taint as he did. 

He couldn’t think of much that felt better than one of his boys’ with their fingers in his ass and mouth on his balls, but Louis cringed at the fatigue creeping over his body. His session with Liam had exhausted him, physically and emotionally, and he was reluctantly aware they had a show later that night, too. 

“Harry,” Louis spoke only after swallowing, persisting with a groan when his boyfriend didn’t surface. “Harry?” 

Harry heard him that time and Louis closed his eyes when the Cheshire lad migrated to kissing his ear and whispering, “You okay? Feel good?” 

Louis nodded quickly to reassure him. “Yeah, yeah, amazing. I’m just… fuck, I’m knackered.”  

He grunted when Harry’s fingers left his ass, twisting to look back at the other boy when he leaned away. “Fuck, Lou, of course you are, I shouldn’t have,” Harry said, his voice tinged with guilt.

“No, no, no,” Louis assured him, not wanting Harry to lose his hard-on thinking he’d done something wrong. He reached back and closed his hand around the base of Harry’s cock, stroking up firmly to tug him closer. “Just want you to fuck me _now_ ,” he explained. “You get too caught up in foreplay sometimes, Styles. You and Malik both.” 

“You can hardly blame us for wanting to eat you up,” Harry countered, crowding in close again. Louis hissed when Harry pressed against his sensitive bum, but the distinct feeling of Harry’s hard cock pressed between them had him groaning.  

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, Lou.” 

Harry wasn’t done with the compliments, apparently. Louis whimpered; he hadn’t totally shaken the vulnerable place Liam had put him in, and the desperate devotion in Harry’s voice made him feel shy. 

“It drives us all crazy, you know? We love you so much, you’re everything to us, you—” 

“Harry, please… ” 

Louis couldn’t take Harry’s sensual manipulations right now. He wanted to get fucked, not start crying; he’d had quite enough of that. “Come on,” he said, giving Harry some encouragement by pushing his ass back on him. “Fuck me, Haz.”

 

***** ***** ***** *****  *****

 

Harry’s erection didn’t have the chance to soften from guilt before Louis was stroking him and beckoning him closer—but the feeling clung to his mind. He meant what he said—Louis was everything to them, on stage and off, in the bedroom and out. Everywhere, Louis was everything. He eased up on the rain of compliments when Louis stopped him, though, and grunted despite the guilt when the smaller boy ground back on him. 

He shook his head, running his hands over Louis’ body and sneaking one under him to pinch a nipple. The yelp it yanked out of Louis was enough to get Harry’s head back in the game. He leaned down and kissed Louis’ back before getting reluctantly to his feet to hunt for lube.  

The aloe gel had been alright for fingering, but they’d need some proper lubrication for anything more. Harry found a small bottle in one of the bunks. He examined Louis as he spread lube over his dick and asked, “Do you want to stay like that?” He nodded a bit when Louis nodded and got down on his knees behind him. 

The two of them didn’t use condoms together—they had decided as a group that the risk was acceptable if the boys in question weren’t fucking anyone outside their relationship. Liam had Sophia, but didn’t wander beyond that—it was already difficult for him to manage. Zayn had Perrie, plus he and Niall liked to occasionally pull boys and girls they met at clubs and wherever else. To Harry’s knowledge, Zayn didn’t fuck any women besides Perrie, but he sure liked to watch Niall give it to a pretty girl. Harry and Louis had indulged with them (as a group, they had gang banged a boy or three) but the last had been almost a year ago. 

Harry squeezed a bit of lube onto his fingers before tossing the bottle away. He bit his lip as he worked them inside Louis, delighting in the groan it earned him. He stroked himself with his free hand as he lubed Louis up—watching the delicate skin around Louis’ hole move with his fingers made him ache somewhere deep inside. He pulled his hand free and took hold of Louis’ hip as he shuffled a little closer. Harry straightened his cock out to line it up with Louis’ entrance.

“Gonna wreck your little hole, Louis,” he promised, grunting as his cock-head pushed inside

Louis groaned, sounding impatient when he answered back, “ _Please_ , Harry.”

Harry could feel Louis’ body start to lean away as he eased in and Harry gripped his hip tightly to keep him in place. He wanted to get in Louis’ ear to whisper more filth, but fuck if he wasn’t caught up watching his cock disappear between Louis’ round, reddened cheeks. He listened carefully to the way Louis groaned, but he didn’t take his eyes off of where they were connected.

 

***** ***** ***** *****  *****

 

Louis had been worried that he’d killed the mood entirely. He shouldn’t have even mentioned how tired he was; he could have cut the foreplay short without that confession. His yelp had been abrupt when one of his hyper-sensitive nipples came under attack, though—Harry was still with him after all. 

Now he cursed between breaths as Harry worked his thick cock inside him. Harry was seventeen when he first topped him, but these years later it still felt just as big. It didn’t hurt nowadays, not really, but still required some effort at first. Louis forced himself to breathe steadily, pushing against Harry’s cock just a little until he bottomed out.

(“I swear to God, Niall, push a bit like you’re trying to take a shit, it makes it _easier.”_

_“_ That doesn’t make any fucking sense!” 

Louis still vividly remembered being the first to fuck Niall up the ass. The Irish boy hadn’t believed his seemingly counter-productive advice and took a lot of convincing—but it had been worth it.)

The memory turned Louis on even more, which helped distract him from the burn as Harry pressed up against his ass. Harry had stilled once he bottomed out and Louis started to rock on his knees to prove he was ready. His groan was obscene when he knowingly angled his hips to push Harry’s cock against his prostate.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis breathed, looking back over his shoulder, biting his lip. Harry’s pink lips were parted as he stared, slack-jawed, down between them. 

Louis took the opportunity to get the upper-hand (something he had been sorely missing in the last twenty-four hours). He braced himself against the lounge seat and started to really fuck himself on Harry’s cock with enthusiasm. His muscles were starting to scream at him, but he gritted his teeth and defied them. Harry was groaning and cursing praises and Louis could feel the other boy’s short fingernails bite into his hips. 

“Fuck, Louis… love seeing your ass spread around me, watching my cock stretch you out.”

Louis’ breath hitched when his thrust back was cut off as Harry snapped his hips forward to meet him. He moaned appreciatively as Harry really took over, thrusting hard against him over and over. There was a stinging flash every time Harry drove deep and connected with ass—it was maddening and delicious. Louis had abandoned his cock while he was fucking himself, but he reached to reclaim it now. 

“Harry, Harry,” he choked out, insistent. “Play with my nipples.” 

He fought to control himself when Harry obliged. He shuddered as the jolts of pleasure shot through his whole body as Harry tweaked his nipples in turn with one nimble hand. Harry’s cock slid against his prostate at just the moment of an especially merciless pinch, and Louis didn’t hold back a scream. Harry kept the brutal grip he had on Louis’ nipple, twisting his hand a little as his thrusts accelerated.

Louis screamed again and again—it was one long scream, really, broken up with his cries and curses. He stroked madly and his scream finally died out as his orgasm enveloped him. His body lurched forwardly as he came, shooting onto the floor beneath them. 

Louis could still feel Harry grinding against him, rambling off some dirty talk, but all of that seemed far away as the pleasure settled in the forefront of his mind. He managed a groan when Harry mumbled, “Fuck, oh fuck, I’m gonna come.”

 

***** ***** ***** *****  *****

 

Doggy style like this had to be Harry’s favourite position with Louis, easily. He found it impossible not to get lost as he stared down between them. It was apparent to the world that none of them had much of an ass to brag about—except for their Louis. Harry watched in aroused amazement as Louis’ bubble butt jiggled with every thrust. His cheeks cushioned Harry’s cock on either side and the recoil when he connected with them… There was probably a scientific explanation for it, but why ruin the magic?

Harry knew that as soon as he got a hold of Louis’ nipples, the boy he was inside wouldn’t last very long. They were like his little cum buttons. He remembered how exhausted Louis was, though, so responded quickly to his request. Harry could feel Louis’ jerking underneath him as he came—the harsh nipple twist and hammering against his prostate had gotten the job done. 

“Love feeling you come when I’m still inside you, baby,” he admitted shamelessly. He didn’t slow down his thrusts now that Louis had come, but they were stuttering as he approached orgasm himself.

Harry did the impossible and forced himself to stop and ease back. He pulled out until only his cock-head was stuffed just inside Louis’ hole. His hand replaced the friction, using short strokes on his exposed shaft to finish himself off.

“Fuck, oh fuck,” he groaned, “I’m gonna come.”

He took a deep breath as he did. It felt like his whole body was concentrating into his groin as he shot his load. He panted as he waited for his cock to stop spurting cum before pulling free entirely.

“Fuck Lou,” he said quickly as he got down. “Love seeing my cum leaking out of you.”

He didn’t waste much time looking at it, instead digging his tongue inside Louis’ used hole eagerly, felching his cum out of him. He breath was ragged and excited as he pulled back, reaching up to finger Louis and draw more of his cum out. He used his hands to spread Louis’ cheeks obscenely before tonguing him again. Harry could hear Louis groaning as he sucked on his hole, and he lifted his head.

He didn’t risk trying to talk, lest he spill a drop, and instead grabbed Louis’ shoulder to turn him back towards him. The angle wasn’t the best, but their mouths connected roughly and Harry pushed his tongue along with his own cum into Louis’ mouth. He could feel a mixture of spit and cum leak down his chin, but it didn’t give him any pause.

“You taste so good,” Louis managed between kisses.

Harry couldn’t help the cheeky smile as he boasted, “I keep telling you all to eat more fruit, like _I_ do.” 

Louis scoffed at him, and Harry’s stupid grin only got wider. “Fetch me a washcloth, would you, Harold love?” he requested, climbing onto the couch and stretching his sore legs as he added, “I want to clean up and _sleep.”_

Harry went to retrieve a washcloth from the bathroom, taking a moment to wipe himself down before walking back out. “We’ve got about thirty minutes for a nap if we want to eat before the show,” he said.

 

***** ***** ***** *****  *****

 

Niall had been avoiding his four boyfriends all day.

Real conflict was rare in their relationship. They’d get into rows here and there, sure, but that was different. Niall had hoped last night might be forgotten as one such row, but when he woke up that morning he soon discovered that wasn’t the case. Louis had been a no-show to everything, and Liam was frantic over it.

Fights like this made him anxious. He’d looked for solace in Harry or Zayn, but the two of them were preoccupied. Niall had eventually withdrawn to distract himself with the band.

Things had gotten awfully quiet in the last couple hours. His playful texts to the others had gone unanswered and dashed his hopes that they’d been busy all afternoon resolving their issues.

Niall moped as he sat at what was designated to be “their” table. Were they even going to turn up? He had collected a helping of Sarah’s shepherd’s pie for each of them but they were pushing it close to the cut off time for eating before a show. If he had to eat for all of them, he would do it. The fact he was waiting at all was a testament to how much he loved them, because staring down at the shepherd’s pie—he was considering dumping them all.

“NyeNye!”

He lifted his head quickly when he heard Zayn excitedly bark his pet name. He grinned when he saw Liam was with him, the two boys making their way through the tables to join him. His grin faded though when, out of the corner of his eye, he caught Harry and Louis approaching from the other side. Niall tensed when Louis separated from Harry and bounded over towards Liam and Zayn, expecting the worst.

He was literally going to break up with all of them if another fight broke out and his supper got any colder.

To his shock and relief, Louis ignored Zayn but for an affectionate fist bump and instead hugged one of Liam’s arms as he leaned in to kiss him. Niall’s grin was back bigger than before, and he beamed when Zayn and Harry sandwiched him at the table. He forgot about the food in front of him as he greeted the two of them. He was never breaking up with them. He watched as Liam and Louis sat on the other side of the table, Louis nearly in Liam’s lap.

He was never breaking up with _any_ of them. 

“For us?” Harry questioned, obviously, as he looked around at all the waiting plates.

Niall shrugged coyly as Harry fondly rubbed his back. “I was about to eat it all if you lot hadn’t shown up,” he warned.

Harry’s hand was still occupying his back and Zayn pawed at his stomach, saying teasingly, “Sarah’s shepherd’s pie would look lovely coming up all over the stage.”

Niall laughed as Harry joined in on the teasing, but he was paying more attention to the boys flirting across the table.

Niall reckoned the word might be reserved for pregnant ladies, but he would still say Liam was glowing. Louis had burrowed his way under one of his arms and Liam seemed thrilled to eat with his off-hand in order to keep his arm tight around him. Louis didn’t seem too interested in dinner or anything else, spending the better part of the meal whispering and snickering to Liam while nibbling on his ear. 

Niall finally, gratefully, deservedly dug into his dinner.

 


End file.
